


Mission: Male Model

by roe87



Series: A Working Relationship (Battle Husbands) [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, Modeling, Sassy Steve Rogers, Schmoop, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Mission: Bucky goes undercover as a male model.





	Mission: Male Model

"No," Bucky said, shedding his gun belts and flopping down onto the couch.

He kicked his booted feet up on the coffee table too, causing Steve to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Bucky, boots," he chided.

"Oh, God, I forgot about the precious coffee table," Bucky said dryly, as he toed off his boots one by one, then put his feet back up. He raised his eyebrows at Steve in challenge, as he unscrewed his soda bottle with a quiet hiss.

Steve tried again with the assignment, waving the papers at Bucky. "At least give it a––"

"No," Bucky said again, and started chugging his soda.

Steve sighed. "Buck. You'll get gas if you drink that fast."

Bucky kept drinking, and when he finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and burped loudly.

"It's an easy mission," Steve told him. "Plus, there's literally no one else."

Bucky snorted a laugh. "Yeah, I bet. Mission requires going undercover as a fashion model. Why don't you ask Romanov?"

"It's male models only." Steve offered the papers again, hoping Bucky would take them.

Bucky only glared, still wearing his domino mask, and his hair a windswept mess from the mission. "Barton," he said.

"Says he can't walk in high heels," Steve told him.

Bucky snorted. "He's a Goddamn liar. What about Wilson?"

"He's on a mission with Wanda," Steve said, turning the papers over in his hands as he considered the options. "Nat said I'd be too recognisable, but I could probably wear a wig or something."

"No, Steve," Bucky said flatly. "You're terrible at undercover and, yes, you _are_ too recognisable. Everyone would spot your Dorito shoulders and make you from a mile away."

Steve quirked a smile. "Well, who else is there, Buck? It's literally down to you or me, or this lead gets away."

Bucky inhaled deeply, then let it out in a long, drawn out groan of frustration.

"Making sex noises isn't going to change the situation," Steve cracked.

It worked, getting a small smile from Bucky.

"Alright," he grumbled, "hand it over."

"Thanks, Buck." Steve smiled proudly, and passed him the mission file. "I knew I could count on you."

Bucky muttered under his breath, and started reading the first page. "Jesus," he grumbled, squinting at the hand written instructions. "Is this serious?"

"I'm afraid so," Steve said, mock-gravely.

It was only a fashion show: low risk. But very extravagant fashion.

Bucky muttered again, with lots of profanities this time.

"Alright," he said at length. "I'll do it, but if any one of you assholes laughs at me, it'll be the last breath you take, I swear."

Steve tried to keep a straight face as he replied, "Wouldn't dream of laughing at you, Buck."

 

~

 

  
"Oh, God," Bucky muttered, backstage at the fashion show and being shown his first outfit for the event.

He held up the clothes hanger on which a pair of flimsy, sheer, jewel encrusted booty shorts were hung.

" _This_ is my outfit?" he said incredulously, shaking the underwear at the assistant. "Where's the rest of it?"

"Relax, darling," the assistant told him, unfazed. "We have a nice coat for you, it'll look fabulous."

"A coat?" Bucky felt marginally less panicked at the thought of a coat covering him up. "It better be a long coat."

His team listening in on comms had to be having a field day right now.

"Yes, yes, darling," the assistant said, hurrying him along. "Get dressed and come over to makeup. Chop, chop, darling!"

"Fine," Bucky gritted out.

He started to undress. He wasn't worried about being naked in a changing room full of models (thanks to Shuri and the Wakandan tech making his metal arm appear flesh coloured). No, Bucky was more concerned about looking like a total moron in sparkly hot pants.

Bucky sighed, then stripped off the last of his clothes and put the underwear on.

Then he was rushed through to hair and make up, and the final stages of the dressing, where Bucky also spotted his target.

He watched the target in the mirror as he was fitted into a shiny blue and black jacket, with a long tail.

He was so busy watching the target, that when he looked at himself and realised that the coat was so open it showed off his bare legs and the panties, his eyes almost bugged out.

"Isn't the coat supposed to... close up?" he asked.

The dresser laughed, and made the final adjustments. "It'll go great with the boots they picked out for you, honey. Especially with your thighs, you'll knock 'em all dead."

"Ha, ha," Bucky laughed weakly.

 

~

 

"What's taking so long?" Steve asked, peering over Clint's shoulder to see the screens.

They'd set up in a hotel room in the same venue, with the fashion show being held downstairs.

Nat was in the audience, in disguise, and Bucky was still backstage. They could hear Bucky grumbling over comms, and Steve wanted to see what was going on.

"Not much yet," Clint informed him, bringing up all the angles of the stage from the camera system he'd hacked into. "Haven't got visual for backstage."

"Is he alright?" Steve asked.

"Sounds about his usual cranky self," Clint said.

"Okay, good." Steve said next to Clint. The show was due to start in approximately ten minutes.

Within seven, Bucky whispered to them, "I've got eyes on target and I think I can get a tracker on him in between costume changes. I'll be able to get close then."

Steve brought a mic close to his mouth and said softly, "You got time, make it count."

Bucky huffed in reply. "What, do I look new?"

Steve grinned, and settled back to wait for Bucky's next move.

The lights dimmed and music started pumping out.

"Starting," Natasha's voice came over on comms.

"Yep," Clint chimed in. "Mister Congeniality is a go."

"Shut up, Barton," Bucky's voice hissed.

Clint chuckled. Steve leaned forward, eyes glued to the monitors and the stage. Models began walking down the catwalk: big, buff guys in a variety of outfits, all of them very flamboyant. The announcer shouted out the designer names over the music, and the audience (of mostly women) looked rapt.

Clint made a face at the display of oiled up muscle onscreen. "Now I know why Nat volunteered to sit in the front row."

Steve nodded silently, waiting for Bucky.

Then he appeared, and Steve's jaw dropped.

Bucky strutted down the stage wearing knee-high black boots, sparkling jewels on his crotch, and a flowing blue coat that looked more like a cape billowing out behind him. He walked down the stage like a pro, his hair big, bouffant, and bouncing with each step.

"Uh," Steve said, not realising he'd even made a noise.

Natasha also tried to cover up a small sound of surprise, as Clint made an impressed sound.

Bucky reached the end of the catwalk, paused to turn and place one hand on his hip. With a confident grin at the audience, he strutted back up the stage.

Steve's mind was flashing all sorts of places at once, all thoughts of Bucky wearing those clothes but at home, with just the two of them in a more intimate setting.

Steve bit his lip, and tried to tamp down on his excitement.

 

Barely two minutes backstage, and Bucky told them over comms, "Tracker locked. Confirm."

Clint and Steve checked the equipment, and sure enough the tracker was on their target.

"Confirmed," Clint said into the mic. "Mission successful."

"I should fucking hope so," Bucky replied. "And now I gotta put on the next outfit to continue with this cover."

Steve almost opened his mouth to ask Bucky if he was allowed to keep the clothes, before remembering that both Clint and Nat would hear.

Steve would just have to do some online shopping in the near future.

 

When the mission was done, Bucky joined them in the hotel room, crashing out on one of the beds along with a big designer bag.

"What's that?" Clint asked.

Bucky fixed him with a look. "Curiosity killed the cat, Barton."

Clint rolled his eyes, and said he was going downstairs to get a drink with Nat before they all headed out.

When he was gone, Steve hopped onto the bed and began kissing Bucky passiontately, making him laugh.

"What's got you so eager, Rogers?"

"You looked real hot," Steve told him, hands roaming over Bucky's body as he mouthed wetly at Bucky's neck.

"Then you'll love what's in the bag," Bucky said, promise in his voice.

Steve stopped kissing him long enough to take a quick peep inside, seeing shiny boots and sparkly underwear.

He grinned, then dived on top of Bucky again. "Great minds think alike," he said, and kissed him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and (nice!) comments fuel me!
> 
> This will be a series of shorts, and yes I am open to prompts!
> 
> Leave a comment or come talk to me, on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com).


End file.
